yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 141
Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yugi Muto - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 13: Yami Marik *Marik has just managed to take "Monster Reborn" card back from his Graveyard. *Sets a card. *Summons "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" (1900 ATK / 700 DEF) in Defense Position. As long as it remains in defense mode, Marik will receive 1000 Life Points each turn (NOTE: in the real game, "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" is called "Granadora" and it increases your life points by 1000 when you summon it to your side of the field and decreases your life points by 2000 when it is sent to the graveyard from the field). Turn 14: Yami Yugi *Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets two cards. *"Bowganian's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Yami (Yugi: 1000 → 700 Life Points). (NOTE: Bowganian's effect inflicts 600 damage to the opponent, and it's effect also only works during the controller's standby phase.) Turn 15: Yami Marik *Marik gains 1000 Life Points due to "Swallowtail Spike Lizard's" effect (Marik: 700 → 1700 Life Points). *Marik activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Phoenix Mode (0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Marik pays 1000 Life Points (Marik: 1700 → 700 Life Points) to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" first special ability to destroy all monsters on Yugi's field . **Yami activates his own "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (2000 ATK / 2000 DEF) and intercept Ra's effect: Slifer is destroyed instead (NOTE: in real life, "Monster Reborn" could not be played during an opponent's turn even if it was set). *Because Ra was Special Summoned, "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to Marik's Graveyard. *Marik activates Spell Card "Surprise Attack from Beyond", allowing him to repeat his Battle Phase. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to the field, this time under its normal form (0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Pays all but 1 of his Life Points (Marik: 700 → 1 Life Points), in order to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" second special ability and increase its power by the total amount of Life Points tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 699 ATK / 0 → 699 DEF). This effectively "fuses" Marik with Ra. *Yami activates Spell Card "Soul Taker", allowing Marik to gain 1000 Life Points (Marik: 1 → 1001 Life Points) but also allowing Yugi to use one of Marik's monsters as a Tribute. He chooses "Egyptian God Slime" and, according to Battle City Rules, a Fusion Monster is treated as a number of Tribute Monsters equal to its number of Fusion Material Monsters. Yugi tributed Egyptian God Slime and, since it is treated as a double Tribute, Yugi can activate "Obelisk the Tormentor's" special ability: destroy all of Marik's monsters and inflict 4000 damage to his Life Points ("The Winged Dragon of Ra's" special effect makes it immune, but Marik would still lose 4000 Life Points). (NOTE: To represent how destructive the effect is, Obelisk's ATK is shown to increase to ∞ while it activates it). **Marik tributes "Bowganian" and "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" and pays all but 1 of his Life Points (Marik: 1001 → 1 Life Points), in order to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" second special ability and increase its power by the total amount of ATK/DEF and Life Points tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 699 → 3899 → 4899 ATK / 699 → 2399 → 3399 DEF). **Marik activates Set Quick-Play Spell Card "Class System": since "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" have the same Level, Obelisk the Tormentor's effect is negated. *Marik uses "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to attack "Obelisk the Tormentor" **Since Yugi controls "Dark Magician Girl" he is able to activate Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Dimension": he tributes "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: in the real game, "Magical Dimension" requires only one tribute and it allows you to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your hand then you can destroy 1 monster on the field). *Yami activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Ragnarok", and is about to remove all monsters in his Hand, Deck and Graveyard from play in order to destroy "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, whilst Marik is possesing Téa, yellow light has been added to Téa's eyes. * When Marik is thinking how Yami could be so forgiving after all he has done to him, Marik's flashback is changed in the English version to show Marik on his ship, then Lumis and Umbra and various Rare Hunters, before showing mind-controlled Téa and Joey. In the Japanese version, the flashback shows Pandora, then the Silent Puppet. * As in previous episodes, cut is a shot of Marik wagging his tongue.